


Seat neighbor

by KimTanAnukite



Series: Monsta x One Shots [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, And a Body Guard, Jooheon is in love, M/M, Minor Car Accident, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite
Summary: Jooheon meets the perfect man on the bus home.





	Seat neighbor

" No, you don't have to come all the way here, I don't mind taking the bus... Yes hyung, I'll be there by midnight, don't worry... If the bus breaks down then I'll call you- no, I'm not implying an accident will indeed happen, hyung... Okay, I gotta go now, I love you, bye!"

Jooheon got on the bus after hanging up; his older brother, Hyunwoo, could be really annoying when he behaved overprotective. Luckily Jooheon's best friend and future brother in law, Kihyun, had just moved in with Hyunwoo and was able to stop the eldest when he was being too much and in case Jooheon needed help.

Hyunwoo was all the family Jooheon had and needed, and he had met Kihyun when they both were five years old and immediately became inseparable. However, at the age of 20 Jooheon left Busan to study music major in Seoul, it was during those three years that Kihyun grew closer to Hyunwoo and they ended up dating—and were now engaged. The honey blonde haired boy was on his way back to Busan to spend the holidays with his brother and his best friend, and to help planning the wedding.

Having memorized the number of his seat, Jooheon was glad this wasn't at the back or front of the bus. Even tough it was a late night departure, a lot of people was travelling this time of the year—so there were very few seats empty, but the one next to him wasn't, and Jooheon didn't know if he was happy about it. The other passenger was leaning over the window and had a hoodie over his upper body as to cover him from the cold and lights inside the bus. But even with the hoodie on Jooheon could see the width of the other person's shoulders—this could mean a little uncomfortable trip.

He seemed to be sleeping so Jooheon sat down careful not to wake him up and put his headphones on. Maybe he could too sleep during the two and a half hours trip.

_"I'm on the bus and safe, you think you can get hyung to sleep and stop checking on me? I'll call you when we enter Busan so you can go pick me up",_ he texted Kihyun.

_"Sure, don't die before I get married or I'll kill you,_" came the response a few seconds later.

_"Take care too, I love you too Kihyunnie hyung."_

Jooheon was just dreaming about his favorite female idol when a screech interrupted her love confession, and then he felt a pressure hitting the air out of his lungs. Strong metal hitting pavement sounds followed and some screaming too.

He was wide awake now, his heart racing and his eyes trying to focus on the darkness around him.

"It's everyone okay?!" the bus driver turned the machine off and started checking on the passengers who were complaining about their heads and necks hurting.

"Are you hurt?"

Jooheon was suddenly aware of the strong muscly arm holding him back on his seat. He turned his head only to find the owner of said arm and the beautiful voice that asked if he was hurt. The male idols Jooheon had had the opportunity to meet during his residency in Seoul were average looking compared to this visual man that had now concern in those aesthetic and innocent-looking eyes.

"You speak Korean? _Chinese? English? Are you Japanese?_"

He even spoke in other languages? Oh God.

"No. I mean-" control yourself Jooheon. "I am fine, I think," he looked down at the hand still holding him in place.

"Oh, sorry," the perfect man apologized retrieving his arm. "It was instinctive."

Jooheon nodded and took a deep breath, _why did he suddenly have the urge to ask this stranger to marry him._

"Please stay in your seats!" the driver got off the bus. The rest of the passengers were checking on each other, murmuring, and looking out of the windows to their right.

"What happened?" Jooheon finally reacted to the situation and tried to look through his seat neighbor's window.

"A truck overturned from the opposite lane and hit us.. I hope they are fine."

Jooheon was wide eyed and also worried about the other driver, but the first thing that came out of his mouth was "I'm gonna kill them."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, no no, I-" the black haired man was looking at him with a deep frown. "I mean, my brother and his partner. They jinxed it. I-I don't believe in that stuff but they would keep telling me to be careful and not have an accident as if I was the one driving and then this happened and-" _shut up already, Jooheon._ "Never mind, sorry." _Well done._

Jooheon's heart almost exploded as he heard the other man beautifully laughing at his stupidity. "I'm Lee Hoseok, by the way."

_If they didn't already have the same last name Jooheon would've asked Hoseok to give him his._

Jooheon bowed being self conscious and trying to keep his awkwardness to the minimum. "Lee Jooheon."

Before Hoseok could say anything else the driver was back with a paramedic, "Attention please, because of damages to this bus, another one is coming to take you to Busan, you can take your luggage and wait here or outside; if you're injured there's an ambulance outside waiting, and the paramedics will help those that can't go down to it."

"Great," Jooheon sighed checking the time on his phone. They were less than halfway to Busan and it was already almost midnight.

"Wanna go outside?" Hoseok suggested when the paramedics entered the bus. Jooheon simply grabbed his backpack and got up.

The night was way colder than he had expected it to be, but outside was better than stay canned in the bus and listening to the elders complain.

Once they both got their suitcases Jooheon walked closer to the crashed truck. The driver was injured but alive, and the firefighters were controlling the situation.

"I can't believe this happened in the middle of nowhere.. It's getting colder"

"It's not that bad, at least there's a convenience store."

"Huh?"

"Let's go get you something warm to drink," the bigger man grabbed his writs and pulled him towards the light in the distance.

_Whatever you ask I'll do._

Jooheon followed him close until they got to the small convenience store placed at the only gas station in kilometers. Other passengers were also getting something to eat or drink, so the store was a bit crowded.

"I'll go in and get us something, can you look after my stuff?" Jooheon nodded and arranged his own suitcase to sit on it. "Coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Um- whatever you're getting."

"Okay, I'll be quick."

Jooheon didn't know why Hoseok had stayed with him as if they where supposed to do so just for being bus seat neighbors. Not that he was against it. It's just that the black haired man was way too attractive and nice while Jooheon was way too awkward and completely unpredictable in this cold weather. He felt sleepy and all he wanted was to lean on Hoseok's wide and firm shoulder and rest for a bit.

His phone interrupted his daydreaming "Oh right," Kihyun was calling him. "Hyung! I'm sorry, I should've call you before.. No, don't come get me yet, I- Don't wake Hyunwoo hyung, okay? There was an acciden- hyung, no. I'm okay! Yes I promise I'm fine. You're spending way too much time with hyung... Yes, there's another bus on its way to pick us up, I guess we'll get there in about an hour.." steps approaching announced Hoseok coming back with their hot drinks. "No, I'm not alone please don't ask" he murmured, "I'll call you later, hyung, I'm hanging up, bye!"

"Here," Hoseok handed him one of the cups with a perfect and charming smile.

"Thanks, and sorry that was my hyung's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

Hoseok looked like someone who could break all your bones with a single hit, but his tone of voice and facial expressions were way too cute and pure for Jooheon's mind to function normally.

"Yes. They're getting married next year."

However, the smaller was ready to fight the well build up man if he dared say something against his brother or best friend.

"That's awesome. Do they live in Busan?"

"..Yes... I am living in Seoul during school periods, but I always go back to Busan during holidays."

"Oh- me too! I mean, I'm going to Busan for the holidays, my grandma just moved there."

Jooheon laughed at Hoseok's clumsiness. "Then maybe we can meet again."

He was ready to take his comment back after a long period of silence in which he could only feel the other's stare, but Hoseok handed him his phone.

"Then can I have your phone number?

"Sure."

The other bus arrived soon after they finished their hot chocolates, immersed in a conversation about their lives in Seoul. Jooheon learned Hoseok had moved from Anyang to Seoul a few years ago and was majoring in Business Administration at the same time that he was working as, _of course_, a body guard for several entertainment companies. He knew some of Jooheon's favorite artists and they also had similar taste on music.

"Let me get those, you can go getting us good seats, since it's another bus we shouldn't have problem picking any," Jooheon was carrying more luggage than Hoseok, so the black haired offered help.

"Okay."

Jooheon let Hoseok have the seat by the window, that way if he happened to fall asleep it'd be understandable that he leaned his head on Hoseok. Nothing weird or wrong on that. Right?

"Joo.. wake up."

The youngest grumbled at being disturbed. He had been dreaming of a muscly man holding hi- "Sorry."

_If another accident was to happen or Jooheon died out of embarrassment, at least he'd die happy knowing he slept with his head on Hoseok's perfect body._

Hoseok laughed as the blonde sit up and away from him. "No problem, we almost arrive. Shouldn't you call your hyung?"

"Oh, yes. Thanks," he kept taking glances of Hoseok's body and thinking about his sweet personality. He definitely couldn't let this opportunity escape. "Do you-"

"Do you have a- oh sorry."

"No, please you ask first."

"Do you have a girlfriend, or boyfriend?"

All Jooheon wanted to ask was if Hoseok thought they could hang out in Busan to get to know each other better. But this..

"I don't. I used to have a boyfriend in Seoul, but he moved to America and that was it.. Do you?"

"Oh, no. I don't like girls in that way and boys, well they think I do so.."

"Oh... Would you maybe, like to hang out with me while we are in Busan? Maybe.. have a date with me?"

They were avoiding eye contact but both knew they were smiling from the sound of their voices.

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions or ideas for One Shots (any ship or no ships on Monsta X) are welcomed on the comments


End file.
